Lovely Danger
by padfOOTP1
Summary: Sirius find a new friend IN A GIRL. When she sees more than that in him will he accept her feelings.
1. Marauders Reunite

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;\f1\fnil\fcharset77 Verdana;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs24 \cf0 \f1\fs28 Sirius Black woke that morning feeling a slight tingle, for today he would be going back to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would see all of his friends again. James Potter, his best friend, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The 4 friends had aimlessly named themselves The Marauders.\  
Sirius and James were the trouble-makers of the group, always showing off, Peter was kind of their fan, and Remus, he was the smart one. Once a month Remus changes into a werewolf, as bitten by one when younger, and the other three change into their animagus-selves . Sirius got the nickname Padfoot, as because he turns into a big black dog, Peter named Wormtail earned it by turning into a rat, and James, Prongs because he becomes a stag. Remus though got the nickname Moony because of the nightly/monthly visits to the abandoned house- the Shrieking Shack.\ \  
"WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" screamed Sirius' mother only 1 floor down.\ \  
"Yep, always up to her for screaming at me," Sirius said aloud as he hurried to gather his luggage together.\  
Platform 9 3/4 was packed once again with Hogwarts students loading into the scarlet engine. Sirius caught sight of his friends and rushed over to them happily getting away from any of his family.\ \  
"How was your summer Padfoot?" James asked.\ \  
"Oh pleasant! I just got done having tea and cookies with me mum. Though it was such a drag though for the fact she was screaming in my ear the whole time," Sirius said in a falsely sweetened tone except of referring to his screaming mother.\ \  
"Ok, I take it as a normal one," James said.\ \  
"That's in Sirius' point of view," Peter said trying desperatly to lighten the mood though it failed to work.\ \  
"Are you trying to make it seem worse Wormtail?"\ \  
"Oh no!"\ \  
"Good."} 


	2. Unfamilar Face

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;\f1\fnil\fcharset77 Verdana;\f2\fnil\fcharset77 Verdana-Italic; } {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs24 \cf0 \  
\f1\fs28 As the 4 of them talked among themselves in their compartment, James mentioned something he hadn't since the end of their last year.\ \  
"Why don't you run away?"\ \  
"I told you before, my family would track me down and kill me," Sirius replied.\ \  
"Oi, those gits can't even track down their own house elf," said James and they all started cracking up.\ \  
"But how do you expect I leave, just get up and tell me mum 'Oi, I'm running away now'."\ \  
"No. I've got a better idea," and James told him how he should just come to his house after school let out instead of going home. "I'll owl my parents and tell them your family is a load of dark wizards, they hate dark wizards, and that you need a place to keep safe."\ \  
"That's brilliant," Remus muttered, only mildly interested as because he was reading 'Hogwarts A History' for the third consecutive time. But as Peter rambled on how great their 6th year was going to be, Sirius too was only half listening and he had a feeling James was too, because a very pretty blonde haired girl had just walked past the compartment door.\ \  
"Who was that?" Peter asked dreamily, obviously dropping what he was saying to see what his friends were looking at.\ \  
"A first year," Remus sounded surely.\ \  
"No she looked much older," James said crushing Remus' glory.\ \  
"Maybe she's an angel." Sirius unexpectedly said.\ \  
Nobody said anything for a few moments, then the train stopped.\ \  
"I'M HOME!!!" yelled Sirius and he howled with joy.\ \  
  
\f2\i \ul . .\ \  
  
\f1\i0 \ulnone short chp. no promise next one wont be long either. plz review.} 


End file.
